Mario
A quest to get you feeling determined Mario & Luigi: Bad to the Bone is a Super Mario/Undertale crossover made by Nintendo and published 6/9/18 for Nintendo Switch. Toby Fox directed the music. Plot The game begins with Mario and Luigi relaxing in there house, playing the nintendo Switch and having a good time. It then cuts to the Princess stating that it's been a while since Bowser has invaded, and so decides to call the bros. over to have some dinner together. After getting the call, the bros make there way to the castle, fighting off some Goombas along the way, and make it to the castle. However, in the Undertale Universe, Aphlys is working on a device that she thinks will allow monsters to finally handle DETERMINATION. Just as she puts the final touches on it, Sans teleports in to say hi. Aphlys then gives Sans a video recorder to "get this on film" and boots up the machine. However, it seems something is wrong with it, as it starts shaking violently, eventually exploding and making a weird energy portal.... Meanwhile, back in Marios universe, everyone is enjoying Peach's dinner and having a good time when suddenly Bowser bursts through the walls with an army, springing a suprise attack on the bros. Just as Mario & Luigi are about to fight them, however, the same portal suddenly opens up and starts sucking everyone in, including Mario, Luigi, Bowser and his army, Peach, and Toadsworth. They all then get flung across... ...the Undertale World, where Mario and Luigi end up inside Aphlys lab. The bros look up to see a skeleton and a Dinosuar looking down at them, and Luigi, in pure panic, swung his hammer at Sans. Sans dodged it and took this as a threat, and all 3 start fighting. However, during the battle, Aphlys breaks it up, saying that maybe they attacked simply out of self defence. After the two apoligize, Aphlys explains what happened. Suddenly, a royal guard bursts in and quickly tells Sans and Aphlys that the 6 Human SOULS have been stolen. Aphlys immediately figures out why: the machine must have opened up wormholes in this universe as well and has thrown the Human SOULS across the Underground. So Mario and Luigi go out to find the SOULS scattered across the Underground, with Sans joining them to help them look. Gameplay Overworld In the Overworld, you control 4 characters: Mario, Luigi, Sans, and Papyrus. All of them have there own dedicated button, and to switch actions you need to press the L or R button. The Overworld acts as a eans to get from one place to another, but that's not all that happens in the Overworld. There are also puzzles for you to solve, most of which require both sets of bros to complete, because each bro has there own powers, abilities, and technics they can use to solve them. You'll find enemies in the overworld as well, and touching them triggers a battle between the bros and said enemy. You can get the upper hand in battle via jumping or hammering them before the fight starts, but they can do the same if they attack you before the fight starts as well. Sometimes, all 4 characters will be split apart into teams of 2. You then have to control both sets of bros, swapping between them using the shoulder pad buttons, and while in-battle in this state you'll have to fight without the other two by your side. This only happens in a few sections of the game, however. Combat W.I.P Characters Playable Other Locations Items W.I.P Bro Attacks W.I.P Enemies Bosses Sidequests W.I.P Trivia W.I.P Category:The Dumber Dogshit Contest